


dream a little dream of me

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Series: magpie's olivergraham collection (working title) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Do you ever think of me? Do you ever think of me as I was? Do you ever think of me at all?Oliver doesn't (want to) think about Graham anymore.
Relationships: Oliver Banks & The End, Oliver Banks/Graham Folger
Series: magpie's olivergraham collection (working title) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for up to and including 168 (including 165), i think (i'm not actually caught up myself yet but i know Of spoilers, but i might get details wrong, rip)
> 
> other characters mentioned: graham (not enough to be tagged but he's pretty prominent), jon & martin, the not-them, some oliver-episodes-related characters
> 
> /dabs/ first drafts only, stream-of-consciousness only i can never redraft or think, thanks

There was little else left in Oliver's sleep that left room for _normal_ dreams. There again, there was little else in any world except for the pulsing vines, cold and red-glow. Little else even in his short-lived nap aboard the research ship. Except for the tendrils of weaving, of strangeness, of that _fucking table_. And blond curls which did _not_ belong to _his_ Graham. Even now, in his realm, he does not remember the reality of his Graham. He sees Danika, of course, for one, and many others, even Anahita who he hasn't spoken to in nearly fifteen years (give or take, for all that time matters now with it's total divorce from the new world), and of course he sees the Archivist and his Love, but not _Graham_. If there are any remnants of his truth, they've only been filed away by the Archivist, Oliver's sure.

Not that it matters right now, when he has the matter of the slowly dwindling many of this locked world to ponder over. Their deaths, anyway. He's already died once, and when he does so for the final time he can cease worrying, as little as he still does. Cease altogether, too. The double entendre makes him smile -- not a big smile, and nobody's around to notice, but it's something that Graham would appreciate as much as him, in their shared morbid humour.

At least, he _thinks_ so. Almost-remembers so.

He sighs, pausing over the report to the Archivist. Even as the End grows in increments, it is not yet enough to take everything back that was once his -- memory of the waking world, memory of a pleasant dream; anything that contained his Graham. There are whispers of him, out-of-reach, Stranger-like, mixed with the still-obscured truth and that pantomiming not-thing. He'd hoped that with that not-thing's death it would give back to the End, even if not in the same way as Danika, or the research vessel's crew, or John Uzel, or-- or his dad. But no. No, nothing was given up to be taken back.

Still, Oliver does not thrash anymore against the End, and waits patiently, and resumes writing his report. The End is inevitable, and maybe when he, himself, does finally go, he'll find Graham's true face there. More than likely he will not, but that is just as comforting. Either way, his grief will end, and his master will again be satisfied with that inevitability.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if i don't capture oliver's voice right :pensive:
> 
> also seraf if you see / read this i really do have to commend your big galaxy brain for talking about the end and the vast [italian chef finger kiss] bc it. i think? has seeped into this. thank u <3


End file.
